Talk:Annihilator Beam
Annihilator Beam And The "Bad" Mix Between Them Hmm.. I was just wondering how the Annihilator beam would work. Although it is most likely fiction, I noticed that the dark and light waves in the gun are seperate. I also noticed that when you fire (for example) a small shot of it, you can see a stream going from black to white. It seems everything got to do with Annihilator Beam (Doors, Shots, Charge Combos, Upgrades...) Are never, ever grey, they are always black next to white, making it seem more possible (due to the fact they don't mix, but they are just next to each other). And notice how when you fire any type of shot from it (Small shot or charge shot), the bullets are always light on the outside and a core of darkness in the inside? I also found out when you charge up the Annihilator beam, you will see 2 different particle thingies come out of the Arm Cannon (Light with Dark Core on the left and the more strange Dark with Light Core variety on the right). Im no nerd or super scientist but I'm sure it may be slightly possibe (due to the fact they don't actually mix but they are just beside each other). So what do think about it guys? THe Annihilator Beam combines matter and antimatter for power. Once matter and antimatter touch they are both destroyed and enormus amounts of energy come out. So yes they would be seperate or else the whole thing would blow up in Samus's face. Metroidhunter32 01:36, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Ammo Im not finished with Echoes so does any body know if the anil8tor beam has unlimited ammo? Trace X 17:17, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :No, it uses ammo from both Dark and Light reserves, one from each for each shot.[[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:07, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Matter/Antimatter I thought that the Annihilator Beam launched Light Energy and Dark Matter simultaneously, not Matter and Antimatter. This dosen't seem to make any sense. 06:30, 26 August 2009 (UTC) "Real Life Danger"? Should this part of the article be taken out? It somewhat ruins the POV, linking to something kind of irrelevant to the game. Also, it assumes that it's firing matter and antimatter right after saying that it fires Light and Dark energy. I don't think Light and Dark are directly matter and antimatter, are they? Otherwise, Samus, being matter, would have been annihilated immediately after arriving on Dark Aether. This bit should probably be removed. [[User:DashRaptor|''DashRaptor]] 04:46, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :I agree. It is purely speculation and cannot be confirmed by any means. DarkSamus89 07:53, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::Actually, if you glitch so you can fight light bringers after you get the annihilator beam, you can kill them with it. This is important ''because their log entry says they can only be killed by a "matter-antimatter combination".--DekutullaZM 23:08, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::: It's a glitch, though, so I'm not sure it would count as canon. [[User:DashRaptor|''DashRaptor]] 23:10, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::::So, you think it's just ''coincidence that, instead of being invulnerable like you would expect from a glitched creature, it happens to be vulnerable to the Annihilator beam. On a related note, wouldn't it be easier to just shoot antimatter at something? After all, the something is presumably made of matter.--[[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 15:49, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::I'm not too sure what you're talking about with the light bringer, but I can answer your other questions. First, Light energy represents matter, Dark Energy represents antimatter (if you say it's not said in game, try using your common sense). Second, they do show that antimatter destroys matter, and vice-versa, in the game: Dark Beam is powerful against light creatures, Light Beam is powerful against dark creatures. Third, in order for Samus to eliminated, she would have to come in contact with a Dark Samus (NOT Metroid Prime; a '''dark' version of Samus). As for taking this article out, I like it, it's very interesting, so I say no. But I'm sure that doesn't matter, though I hope y'all got your questions answered. [[User Talk:The Exterminator|''The]] [[User:The Exterminator|Ex''terminator]] 17:09, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :The Annihilator Beam is acquired after Samus defeats Quadraxis, an opponent whose main weapon system fired "destructive matter-antimatter blasts." This would mean that the Annihilator Beam fires matter-antimatter. I don't know if we can really say that the Light Beam and Dark Beam are being combined or converted into matter and antimatter. It does make sense, however, that the beam weapon has such name, since when matter and antimatter make contact with each other, they "annihilate" each other. The Annihilator Beam does seem to act as a sonic weapon as well. The name of it when charged is called the Disruptor. Sound, if loud enough, could disorient living organisms, and the name of the Charge Combo, "Sonic Boom" does give the idea that this beam weapon acts as a sonic weapon. (Yes, sound can kill at 200 dB.) Perhaps the annihilation of matter and antimatter produces sound. I mean, when the Sonic Boom does hit Samus' opponent or a wall, there is some kind of strange "electricity," so I don't know if it could really be entirely sound. Metroid Fan 03:23, January 18, 2010 (UTC) The Sonic Boom seems to follow the E=mc² equation as when used against an enemy, it apparently dissolves them, and if you look besides the "wall" it creates, you should see the enemy turning into the small orbs that appears on the beam when charging a shot. This could mean that Samus could uses the enemy as an alternate energy resourse. The_El_Pedro 06:11, August 18, 2011 (GTM-6) Sonic Keys Shouldn't it be noted that the annihilator beam simulates the effect of a sonic boom, and can be used to activate the "Sonic Key" systems in conjunction with the Echo Visor? Go on ahead and put it on. If you feel it needs it, don't hesitate. The Exterminator 00:41, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Actually, those still need their own article. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 14:47, October 9, 2009 (UTC) What's the point? According to the logbook entry, the Annihilator Beam has a high-powered sonic aspect when fired, which can be used to manipulate sonic-powered locks, though it never explains exactly why the Annihilator Beam does this. Was the Annihilator Beam designed to do that, or is it just a side effect? It seems highly unlikely for it to be a side effect, so I'm going to talk about it like it was designed to do that. What's the point of having the Annihilator beam do that? Why not make another beam for the purpose of doing that? It's like if the Plasma beam also poofed enemies away as well as setting them on fire (Okay, you know that'd be fun to play with). Sonics, and the balance between Light and Dark. Seriously, am I missing something there? DoomZero 00:51, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Isn't it obvious? Whenever two things that will make a big boom when touched are fired, they make a loud, ultrasonic sound! It's basic science! I know sarcasm is hard to interpret on the internet, so...this is sarcasm. I don't really know. Chozoboy, Piratehunter? --[[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 00:56, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Lol... Leave it to the sciency-expert-types. Also, there are other "smurt" people here... Hellkaiserryo is (in my opinion) smart too. DoomZero 21:30, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Matter/Antimatter issue Perhaps the logbook doesn't speak of our typical matter/antimatter, for if Dark Aether was made of Dark Matter, any normal matter objects, including Samus, would annihlate with the atoms in the ground and such. I think it may be just a fictional type of matter/antimatter. Like, since Dark Aether is an opposite world, the matter is different, and is called anti-matter due to its composition. It would explain why the atmosphere is so poisonous and corrosive. It has a different composition, opposite that of normal Aether atmospheric molecules. Onion pistol 22:49, February 4, 2010 (UTC) I feel fairly confident in saying that there is an extremely good ''case to be made that the annihilator beam has a matter/antimatter component, but that we fall just a HAIR short of actual positive proof, given that the Quadraxis scan could have been talking about another of the old bot's many weapons and that the glitch is... well... a glitch (we don't conclude that all the rooms are just shells floating in space because a glitch shows us that, after all). However, antimatter would make an enourmous amount of SENSE..... it even (sort of) explains the sound thing: when matter and antimatter annihilate, the space they took up is suddenly occupied by pure energy. That energy is going to want to move OUT, but at the same time air is going to rush in to fill the space.... where the energy superheats it and forces it to expand. I could see some wierd sonic effects if the weapon was build well enough.....AdmiralSakai 02:28, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Beam Configuration Theory Something I think noted through the Prime series is that, some beams' effect should have their own configuration. For example, the Ice Beam and the Dark Beam share the same beam confuguration, the "Tall" configuration, probably because they have the same freezing effect. So that means that the Plasma Beam and The Light Beam should share the same "Wide" Configuration as they both have the melting/igniting effect. And the Wave Beam and Annihilator Beam should share the "Long" configuration as they both have the energy/electricity effect. Also the Plasma beam is different in all three Prime games. The_El_Pedro 06:01 August 18, 2011 (GTM-6) A glitch involving Annihilator Beam and Space Pirates There's a glitch where if you fire a charged Annihilator Beam shot near but not directly at a Space Pirate, the Space Pirate will be engulfed in purple electricity; my guess/theory was that the charged Annihilator Beam shot's code/data was based off the charged Wave Beam shot, and that it was simply an oversight by the developers. The effects, animations... everything from the timing of the Pirate's "urh" sounds to the electrical sounds are (from what I remember) identical to what you'd see and hear if you were to blast a Space Pirate with a charged Wave Beam shot in Prime 1. It works on Aerotroopers and Grenadiers, although I haven't tried it on the other Space Pirate types. I haven't seen this glitch mentioned anywhere, so I thought I'd share it here. Note that it may only work in the PAL version, and it may very well have been fixed/removed in the New Play Control and Prime Trilogy versions of Prime 2. 06:03, January 12, 2015 (UTC) :This seems interesting, do you think there are any videos of this glitch in action? Would be good so we could add it to the trivia section with a proper citation. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 09:50, January 12, 2015 (UTC) :I looked for info/videos on it before and couldn't find anything (maybe I simply didn't search hard enough). I don't have a capture card at the moment so that rules out recording it myself. 13:33, January 12, 2015 (UTC) :Wait, that's not supposed to happen? I thought it was a side effect of the weapon. The charge is supposed to stun enemies and it has decent sized visual AoE blast, so I thought that more durable enemies would just be stunned as long as they were in the blast radius. --''Madax the Shadow'' {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 22:06, January 12, 2015 (UTC) :I've tried it just now and the effect is unmistakably like Wave Beam. If it was intentional, then why is the effect identical to that of Wave Beam? Wouldn't the developers tweak it just a slight bit, rather than directly ripping and implementing code/data from Prime 1? If Annihilator Beam was able to stun enemies, then why does it only work on Space Pirates? Notice that the Space Pirates are some of the only enemies brought in from Prime 1 that were capable of being stunned. 23:43, January 12, 2015 (UTC) :Does the same thing happen with other enemies that can withstand a shot? Try testing it on different ones and ensure it's not just the pirates. The Disruptor section mentions the electrical field stunning enemies and notes its similarities to the Wave Beam. --''Madax the Shadow'' {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 23:51, January 12, 2015 (UTC) :After testing it on every enemy I could possibly test it on (on my Sky Temple profile), so far there's been no success. Bloggs and Grenchlers, for instance, can't even detect the splash damage from a charged shot (at least it seemed that way, maybe I'm mistaken). It also doesn't work on Dark Pirate Commandos (I would have noticed it much earlier if it had worked); the regular Pirate Commandos also vanish from the game by the time you get Annihilator Beam, so AR would be needed to test it (my guess is it would work). Some enemies get insta-killed by a charged shot, so even if the effect was triggered, it may possibly end up getting cancelled out. Regarding the "Wave Beam stunnable" enemies in Prime 1, from what I remember I'm pretty sure that if they are killed with a charged Wave Beam shot, they will have a seperate "dying animation" where they get zapped to death (and they shake around and all that). 11:22, January 13, 2015 (UTC) ::There wasn't anything describing what the effects of the Disruptor shot are in the logbook entry. Maybe that is the effect, rather than a glitch? That is one little trick that companies using animation in their works do. They will often use previously made and applied animations to new works, to save money. Is it maybe a possibility that Retro Studios re-used this animation under a different name, yet with the same effect? Especially given the fact that Retro doesn't have as many FPS installments as 2D game installments. [[User:JustAnIng|''Just''AnIng]] (talk| ) 22:46, January 15, 2015 (UTC)